


约定 圣诞梗

by marysueforever



Series: 年年今日 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大侦探福尔摩斯设定cross神夏BBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	约定 圣诞梗

1887平安夜，炉火毕剥，冬雪簌簌，圣诞赞歌从教堂里飘出，贝克街221B榭寄生挂在门环上。  
“Watson，你相信来世么？”Holmes稍微直起腰好让他的军医在自己怀里窝得更舒服一点儿。  
“嗯？来世？”Dr.Watson抬头看他正巧看到他们头顶的榭寄生“有那么一点儿相信吧。”  
“如果有来生我还要住在这里，我喜欢这儿……你也要来，还有Mrs.Hudson，我喜欢和你们一起住在这里。”  
“哦，God，Holmes，答应我如果有来生别再用你巧克力色的大眼睛求我给你端茶递水干一堆杂务了。”军医用过分懊恼的声音抱怨。  
“连泡茶都不可以么？”侦探眨眨眼睛做出最委屈的神态“Watson？连泡茶都没有了？”  
“哦，GOD，停止使用这个眼神我就保留泡茶，但是我要你为我拉小提琴。”军医失笑。  
“什么眼神？这是我的脸，我怎么知道我在用什么眼神！就因为他们是不够黑的棕褐色？我倒希望是蓝灰色的让我看起来更冷酷睿智一点儿。还有，来生我要比你高！”侦探很笃定地说。  
军医挑眉“我从来不知道你还计较这个，好吧，反正我一点儿也不介意比你矮。来生你不可以再在家里搞出奇奇怪怪的爆炸了。”  
“嗨，那是实验”侦探争辩“而且除了有一次不小心把残骸崩进你的杯子里以外根本没什么坏处。”  
“Holmes”好军医生了气“你不能在家里、毫无保护措施地炸任、何、东、西！而且，那是一颗眼球在我杯子里，and I took a bloody sip，然后那玩意儿就从水里冒出来差点把我吓尿！”  
侦探立刻做低伏小嘟囔“我保证过不会再有眼球从你的杯子里冒出来，但是你不能禁止我做实验……”  
“好吧，好吧，你宝贝的实验也可以被保留。”军医只好松口“但是你得保证有任何危险的实验，不，有任何危险的事情都要叫上我，你绝对不可以自己扛着逞强，你知道你自己有多少次命悬一线么？如果你敢瞒着我我就把你鼻子打折。”  
“你才在逞强Watson，你不会把我的鼻子打折。作为交换来世你再从军的话我也要跟着去，我要在最危险的地方盯着你。”侦探得寸进尺“再说了，从军的死亡率可比咨询侦探的死亡率高多了，鉴于迄今唯一一名咨询侦探，也就是我，还健在……”  
“不，Holmes你根本不知道战场是什么样的，如果你敢从军我会第一时间拎着你的脖子把你拎到你哥哥面前让他好好给你进行安全教育。”军医一招制敌，打消侦探不切实际的念头。  
“哦，你不会的！你知道他是我的死敌！”侦探轻轻用下巴摩挲军医的头顶“那我就在伦敦等你，等你退役回来，只要你一踏入221B就立刻开始我们疯狂的旅程。只有足够疯狂才是Mr.Holmes和Dr.Watson的人生，但是下次……答应我下次不要为我挡子弹，我宁愿从九丈高台坠落也不愿看到你再出现在任何人射程之中了，你会答应我对不对？”  
“Sherlock，别为我而死，你应该因我而活才对。”他动了动捂在伤口上的手指把侦探纤长消瘦的指尖牵在自己指尖“该死，没有用了。我不会介意你在埋我之前研究一下紫绀程度和机械性窒息的区别，咳，真的，也别一直抱着我直到我彻底冷下去，太吓人了。”  
伤口失血已经不似最开始那样快，之前涌出的血从门缝里蔓延到门外渐渐和冰雪冻在一起，被打破的窗户灌进朔风，军医恍惚觉得自己被血浸潮湿的身体已经结成一层冰，那层冰会层层叠叠把他裹住，他会在冰雪里冻死，又恍惚觉得侦探抱紧了他温暖得几乎火热……


End file.
